


Nino

by Holtzmann1998



Series: Being Kates Girlfriend [4]
Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom, Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: Nino likes to cause trouble and steal your toast.





	

“No! Bad cat!” You whine to Nino.  
“Don’t scold my baby!” Kate smiles playfully to you.  
“But he stepped on my peanut butter toast!” You now whine to Kate.  
“Oh, stop whining and just make new toast.” She picks Nino up off the counter and carries him away.  
“This is not going to be a good day.” You mumble to yourself. You take your phone out of your pocket and start playing your favorite playlist. “Life is a highway and I’m goanna ride it all night long!” You sing quietly to yourself as you take a piece of bread and throw it in the toaster.  
“If you're going my way I wanna drive it all night long!” Kate chimes in from another room. You can’t help but laugh. You take your phone and walk into the room where Kate is. She’s watching TV while sitting upside-down on the couch. You join her, but sitting right-side up.  
“What are you doing?” You smile to her as you tilt your head to the side in confusion.  
“Trying to find something good on TV.” She says, becoming bored but intrigued by an infomercial. You take the remote from her. “Hey!” She says, looking at you. You change the channel to cartoons.  
“It’s Saturday. Let’s do classic cartoons.” You smile.  
“Cartoons and dry toast.” Kate wrinkles her nose. You roll your eyes and go into the kitchen to get your toast.  
“Damnit, Nino!” You yell. Kate jumps up and runs into the kitchen. You point at the cat who is eating the warm toast from the toaster. Kate laughs. “Screw it.” You sigh. You take the toast out of the toaster for the cat to finish eating. You grab two bowls, a box of sugary chocolate cereal, two spoons, and a gallon of chocolate milk. “I’m giving up on toast.” You mumble.  
“That’s the chocolate milk.” Kate says to you, unsure if you knew that.  
“Trust me, I know.” You sigh, glaring at the cat.  
“Why do you have two bowls? Is Les coming over?” You look at Kate.  
“You’re joining me. You haven’t had breakfast either and you didn’t like the idea of toast. Plus, cereal is a classic for Saturday Morning Cartoons.” You smile to her. Her blue eyes light up in excitement as she follows you to the living room. You set everything down on the floor. “Go get the blankets and stuff off your bed.” Kate looks at you with a confused look, but goes and gets what you ask for. Within minutes, you have thrown the blankets over the couch and the coffee table to create a tent like fort. You and Kate crawl under it together, lay on the floor, make your cereal bowls, and watch cartoons. “Maybe today will be a good day.” You decide after a few episodes. After an hour, you notice Kate looking at you. “What?” You mumble through a mouthful of cereal and milk.  
“Where did I find such a perfect girlfriend?” She smiles. You think of how imperfect you look with your unbrushed, messy hair, sweatpants, and old t-shirt and give her a confused look.  
“Uh, the studio?” You answer before swallowing the cereal. Kate laughs her perfect laugh.  
“Fucking dork.” She smiles her perfect smile.  
“Where did I find such a perfect girlfriend?” You smile to her, mimicking her voice. “What did I do for the heavens to send me one of their prettiest goddesses?” Kate looks perfect in her forest green tank top and matching sweatpants. You never liked that color until you saw it on Kate. She looks beautiful with her unbrushed hair and no makeup. Kate snorts in laughter. She leans over to kiss you, your first kiss. You are momentarily taken back and begin to lean in too. You get close to her beautiful lips and slowly close your eyes. Just before the two of you kiss, the fort crashes down on the two of you. The two of you take the blankets off your heads and look for what caused it to fall. Nino is laying on your back. “Damnit, Nino!” You say to him. He meows a sly meow and walks away. Kate is too busy laughing to scold either of you.


End file.
